An Alien Invasion That Shattered the World
by Jason17125
Summary: Upon discovering mineral known as 'Hai,' scientists Mabel Parks and Peter Jones along with other scientists began researching how it works and what it does. Little did they know that this mineral would be so precious to a different race of aliens - and there would be an invasion. Will they be able to save their world, and will they fight back?
1. An Alien Invasion

**Chapter 1. A New Mineral**

A swift moment of the surface beneath their toes had been changing - going up and down - changing rapidly and constantly of their color as being noticed as multicolored - twisting and turning.

* * *

Upon discovering unique material in a thick forest of evergreen spruce trees, scientists began exploring in depth of a cave it had come from. Using their magnifying glasses, their tool-belt and utilizing their attributes such as knowledge and things like so, the scientists started carefully taking apart this unique material they called 'Hai.' Inside the Hai were extraordinary technology that no one in the planet had ever built before. Some individuals thought it was a joke to think that some people theorized that it was a piece of alien technology.

Everyone, apparently, in the world unknowing of what was going on in an unexplored and unidentified island labelled as 'Nov' to the workers there were completely unaware of the piece of "alien" technology. Inside that island were thousands of Hai. Workers from America, Bangladesh, Great Britain and the Soviet Union were working there. Inside that island was a space shuttle the size of the largest mansion in the world. Scientists and those workers had traveled around space looking for the perfect spot to create something - huge.

Mabel Parks and Peter Jones were the planners of the creation of that "huge" thing in space - they had used hundreds of thousands of millions of Hai for that creation. Two weeks later, when they were almost finished without rest and stop, things started to change.

* * *

Something impossible had occurred.

Peter Jones and Mabel Parks were holding Hai - two in both of their hands. The Hai soon shattered in pieces - the pieces soon floated, defying the laws of gravity, and bright light flashed into the eyes of their eyes giving what looked like an optical illusion - blue to dark blue, then back to blue - this had gone on for seconds until soon, it finally stopped. They opened their eyes to see themselves in a space shuttle, not just any space shuttle, but theirs. From there could they see planets and planets - but no Earth.

Then the optical illusion occurred again - dark blue to blue, then back to dark blue - this had gone for seconds until soon, it finally stopped. They opened their eyes to see themselves in a space shuttle, not just any space shuttle, but theirs. From there could they see planets and planets - and another space shuttle. The space shuttle though, was massive and the walls of the space shuttle looked like Hai.

"People theorized that Hai were parts of alien technology," Mabel said, "whose space shuttle is that?"

"I don't know," Peter answered, "but it sure does look massive."

The optical illusion occurred once more - dark blue to blue, then back to dark blue - this had gone for seconds until soon, it finally stopped. They opened their eyes to see themselves on Earth.

"Dude-"

"Don't call me dude, dude," Mabel interrupted Peter. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"Dude," Peter smirked, "I think we just time traveled."

"That's impossible!" Mabel said.

"We, uh, just time traveled, like, right now for crying out loud," Peter said. "We just went into the future, then into the future's past... which is, well, still the future. We didn't see Earth, then we did, so what does that prove? Time travel."

"That's amazing." Mabel stated in awe. "We've encountered with time travel misinterpreting it as first an optical illusion - and, with Hai?"

"Stop making awesome things boring, dude," Peter in wary of another boring statement from her. "Let's just say it's time travel, and stick with using good, awesome words. Okay?"

"Whatever."

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The Invasion**

Never had the two expect such a threat. Hordes of space shuttles and ships had arrived from... teleportation? It had all arrived on Earth and was attacking groups and groups of human beings and animals. Some were being captured and others were dying. The world instantaneously became an alliance and had all brought their best of weapons - rampage was raging across globally. People were dying, and the survivors were running away as fast as possible.

* * *

Countless people were seriously injured and the predator had shot lasers and countless missiles that brought destruction and demolition to the cities, the continents, the entire world. Quickly was the world at stake, and quickly was it ending.

People's hearts were thumping and thudding, and the predator wouldn't stop until every last bit of the global population would decrease all the way to nothing. More missiles, more lasers, more fighting - THUD! THWACK! Soldiers in the battlefield were doing their best, with a rocket launcher and machine guns at hand, to destroy the space shuttles. Scientists started sending survivors - men, women and children - into a mansion-sized space shuttle. As the predators were distracted with what seemed like a millennia worth of fighting, the survivors would go on their journey in outer space to the very creation they had created.

Shooters from all over the world, with their ammunition and supplies draining fast, were giving their best shot at taking down the space shuttles, the ships. With the rocket launchers and the missiles created by humans, the ships wouldn't go down easily.

The ships soon opened their entrance - there stood countless of green extraterrestrials with lasers the size of rocket launchers shooting rapidly at people. There was soon a large battle, a large war, going on between draining and decreasing soldiers equipped with ammunition and guns and grenades and extraterrestrials with lasers that could instantly terminate you. They even had grenades the size of an atomic bomb - they had thrown them, and it caused an explosion that destroyed an entire city leaving poisonous gas to kill those who survived it.

Mountains were being destroyed fast and the water was draining, leaving behind only land to destroy. The aliens had brought out bigger grenades the size of houses that had destroyed continents. They had soon escaped from Earth on their ships, and everyone in the world that hadn't been on the space shuttle died painfully as Earth becomes shattered.

Everything was gone, and it was all over.

* * *

Machine guns and rocket launchers were being fired - raging across outer space as there is a fight between the man-made space shuttle and the extraterrestrials' ship. It was like a movie of pirates where two ships would fight against each other in the Seven Seas - that was exactly what was going on in outer space. The aliens had thrown their grenades - but had realized the space shuttle, made of Hai, were invulnerable to it. The rocket launchers and machine guns had no use upon the extraterrestrials and the space shuttle.

And with great determination and bravery, an individual named Joe Wills jumped onto the aliens' ship and stole their laser weapons - which had killed the aliens in a single shot. Blood was spreading quickly on the human ship, and Joe Wills along with Mabel Parks and Peter Jones were using the aliens' laser guns to terminate the living beings.

Roars and thunders of fighting and noises were occurring while countless of killing and blood spreading were constantly going on. Missiles from both space shuttles caused a tiny bit of damage, and the individuals in the radius were affected greatly of death. It kept going until half of the human space shuttle was completely destroyed, leaving only fifty of survivors trapped alone in a small room.

Joe Wills, Mabel Parks and Peter Jones annihilated the remaining of the alien population on the ship and used their ship to repair the damage the extraterrestrials had done in order to maintain the human space shuttle's stability in oxygen and supplies and things like so.

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Hainov**

It was soon they arrived at their destination - the creation.

* * *

What exactly was that creation? You may ask. It was a man-made planet made of Hai. The name of that very planet, Hainov, was home to a population of a good fifty survivors. There were human beings, though, that were still constructing the new man-made planet. With technology and using water and oxygen all the way from Earth, the new man-made planet was good enough for human survival.

People inside the planet were trying to get used to the atmosphere and the new planet they cannot call Earth now as they were being treated of their injuries.

"What were those extraterrestrials' purposes in destroying our respective planet?" Joe Wills questioning Mabel Parks and Peter Jones. "Surely there is a reason - and I very well know for a fact that it had to do with Hai. So spill the beans."

"We honestly don't know," Mabel answered. "It seems as though the Hai must've belonged to the aliens-"

"Must've?" Joe interrupted. "They sure as well have!"

Mabel pushed Joe a foot away from her. "Quit acting like a jerk! You shouldn't feel mad that some random mineral landed on OUR planet where we thought it would be for OUR use to help humanity. Have a heart for once, and go away!"

Joe almost punched Mabel until Peter stepped in the way and was punched instead.

Mabel soon rushed in swooping an attack on Joe and quickly kicked the left side of his face, where afterwards spilled three of his teeth. She soon punched him in the stomach, and did a final blow of an uppercut. Peter soon followed and tripped Joe onto the ground - he could see Mabel on his right side, and Peter on his left both looking at him angrily.

He soon stood up. "Enough of this!" He dropped them both to the ground with great strength, and eventually fell to the ground too feeling tired. He was breathing heavily, and felt as though he could take a rest there for eternity.

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Adaption of Hainov**

The unearthly breeze and the new planet that they've made entirely out of Hai would possibly be over once aliens invade that planet - and become the end for them. It was at that point that they would use the Hai to its full potential, to entirely rid of the aliens.

* * *

Peter Jones and Mabel Parks rushed to the space shuttle, gather supplies and equipment from it. Another thing they had gathered was pure Earth-land, so small, but so powerful, out. They had decided to create exact replicas of that very land and augment it to replace the Hai surface they are standing. Then, to cure survivors' thirst, it was a good decision to bring out a jar of water to augment as well, to make an ocean.

In a couple of days when that was done, the two gathered as many Hai mineral as possible to create weapons - lots and lots of weapons. Along with that, they'd create ammunition. They knew the Hai could develop such things because long before the invasion, they had been testing the Hai mineral and it had the ability to enhance and construct human-made things like weapons and such things like so.

For what seemed like thousands of years but was in reality a couple of months, individuals of the Hainov planet began developing from land, water and supplies to buildings and cities and even more. It was at that very section of their lives that it had to be started afresh and renewed, and they couldn't let it go to waste. With aliens, extraterrestrials, whatever, on their tails, they needed to prepare and construct things for themselves quickly. They can't let another invasion take them down - or it'll all truly be over.

Slowly were things being pushed, and slowly were people becoming more trained and more experienced. It was at that point that they were ready to fight against the extraterrestrials and show to them, they are not going down easily. They are survivors with sheer strength and determination, and with the power of the Hai, they will want to prove that they are unstoppable.

"Get ready, aliens, as we are ready for ya," Mabel Parks exclaimed.

* * *

 **Chapter 5. The Dream, the Dead, and the Determination**

Are they really ready, though? Could the simple amount of supplies that the extraterrestrials have as well, along with it being enhanced, and the sheer strength and determination of survivors be enough to take out a whole army of aliens with possible explosions which could wipe out the whole existence of humanity?

* * *

The fear of climbing a mountain struck through Peter's heart. He had realized all of his friends, including Mabel, had died from the aliens and he'd have to climb a mountain to get away from those aliens. He knew, very well, that they'd come to take all of the Hai, and he didn't have much time before he is terminated. He climbed up, up, up - there were a few minor mistakes and one accidental fall, but he knew very well he would die. With the surface below him almost gone, and the mountain he's climbing could give him enough fear to kill him, he thought he'd be dead already. He put his right hand on his heart, feeling the thumping it had. He then, with his left hand, rubbed his face finding sweat. Lots and lots of sweat.

Then he was spotted. Aliens could see him, and the lasers had constantly missed as he avoids it even though he has the lack of mobility. He quickly reached for the ledge of the mountain, feeling his slipper hands, and got up just in time before he had fallen down from his sweaty, slippery hands. He then ran through the mountain looking for a suitable place to hide, but despite his unlucky life, he wanted to be able to survive. To moan. To sob.

He then, was found by aliens. It spoke in its unearthly and unworldly language, and without mercy, they decided to take a shot. One of the aliens spoke English. "Goodbye, human," it said in its deep voice. It then took a shot and Peter screamed right before it him.

* * *

"Aghh!" Peter woke up in sweat in his bed. "The a-a-aliens, they k-killed me - it was all a dream?"

"Yes," Mabel said yawning. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Aliens," Peter answered. "Lots and lots of aliens. They had all killed me - I was climbing a mountain, and they found me, and, and-"

"And what?"

"They killed me."

For a decent while was there silence - Mabel's mouth was wide open, and Peter was still sweating. Since childhood they were friends, and not once did Peter have a dream about dying. The aliens were really getting into his mind, and Mabel somehow had seen it.

"Look, Peter," Mabel said, "every single one of us are stressed about that invasion and about the aliens - we're here for you, and you're here for us. We're all proud of you, and we need you to help us defeat those aliens. And yes, everyone is proud of you, probably not Joe Wills though."

Peter gave out a slight chuckle, and he felt a little bit. "Thanks, Mabel," he said.

* * *

It was soon time for battle.

Everyone loaded their weapons and felt their adrenaline rising - they wanted to do so many things to the aliens for what they've done. Peter and Mabel were at the front of the soldiers, and Mabel gave out an inspirational speech.

"Soldiers, do this not for yourself - but do this for your family, do this for your family's previous generations. We are all here to fight, not because we hate them, but because we love us. We are soldiers, and we will take back what is ours! For us!"

The entire crowd cheered.

"For..." Mabel said.

"Us!" everyone said back in response.

"For..."

"Us!"

This had gone on for a couple of more seconds, until a whole group of ships and space shuttles arrived - blackening the sky and blocking the view of the sun.

* * *

 **Chapter 6. Human vs. Haiman**

It was at that moment that survivors of the invasion get payback for what the extraterrestrials had caused; there was no doubt that this would be the last battle, between the humans and the aliens, known as Haiman.

* * *

"Attack!" Mabel Parks commanded her army of humans. "We mustn't allow them to wipe out the whole existence of our race!"

One of the Haimans who knew all of the human languages spoke out in fluent English. "Humans, you are all pathetic." He then spoke in his language ordering his team to charge the humans.

The two teams clashed with each other, not letting any kill or death go to waste. They were both evenly-matched, and would step backwards and forwards every now and then. Numbers were dropping like flies, and both teams were trying to give it their all. Unexpectedly, more Haimans from the ships jumped down with only melee weapons and landed on top of humans slicing them.

The humans soon were losing, and the Haimans were having their upper-hand at defeating them. They were all gaining confidence, and the survivors of the invasion were thinking about their brutal defeat. Torture, mistreatment, death - they thought of what the Haimans would do if they were ever considered as prisoners.

One of the Haimans were overconfident - they threw their biggest grenade at the humans. Big mistake. Mabel Parks ordered for her team to step backwards, while Joe Wills did the complete opposite. He rushed in forward to throw the alien-grenade at where most of them were. The aliens tried sprinting away, but they were trapped. The grenade had exploded - and killed the majority of them. There were seven Haimans left, and they were defeated instantly.

Joe Wills was laying down on the ground, seriously injured. His blood immediately spewed out blood because he was in the radius of that grenade. His left arm was sliced up, and all his teeth broke. He had scars on his face, and was scraped largely on his body. He tried moving, but he cracked more of his bones. With all those going on and feeling all those different kinds of pain and agony, he was about to die. "I'm sorry, Mabel and Peter," he said to the two.

"It's fine," both of them answered. They soon tried picking him up - but he was getting more hurt. "Leave me," he said. The two were full of tears, and tried saving him. He soon died in a couple of seconds.

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Earth Was Our Home**

Was it really over, though?

* * *

All that was left was to take out the ships. They thought that only some Haimans remained, but there were more aliens jumping out of the ship. They all jumped out at the same time and landed on the man-made planet. "More... aliens?" Mabel managed to stress feeling tired.

The survivors were all tired and scared, and they realized it wasn't over. They took out their weapons and their guns, and were ready to attack whenever the Haimans were about to. The Haimans, though, looked different. They didn't look like the majority of the Haimans they had just fought during the invasion and the battle a couple of minutes ago.

"Salutations, humans," an alien spoke. "We are Cruxaans, from the planet Arawath. The Haimans, from the planet Haierin, were trying to create war for the purpose of trying to take back their precious mineral, Hai. They had thought you humans as threats. Evidently, though, they were in a way correct. We noticed they brought out an invasion upon your beloved planet without talking to you individuals. Your seven-billion numbers are almost finished, as your race is dying. We are trying to make an alliance with you people. You may live in our planet, Arawath. There is pure air - oxygen - and there is land and water and food for you to eat."

"You can live as long as you want while you repopulate yourselves," another Cruxaan spoke. "Our alliance will make both of our races stronger - we'll learn from each other, and our alliance shall assist us in many ways."

The survivors cheered, letting out a "Huzzah!"


	2. The Alien War

The blindness of being moved around the planet and not be able to see seems even more excited. With all the "surprises" the Cruxaans had given to the humans, viewing and gazing at the planet of Arawath must be the best one.

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Cruxaans**

Even enduring the invasion that tortured and brutally-killed their loved ones while their planet was dying, and having lost some of their fellow survivor-friends, the remaining humans still had found hope in surviving and repopulating themselves because they were getting protection - by nice Cruxaans.

* * *

The Cruxaans were full of aesthetic and useful details and body parts. They are able to change their skin color into any color they wanted for camouflage and/or other things. They were also given the ability to run at great speeds - faster than the cheetah on the planet Earth. They also have small ears but the thing is that they are able to hear the quietest of whispers a mile away. Their body is also technologically advanced - they are able to call individuals from anywhere for assistance and can find the information of anything they face - for instance, they looked at the humans and their minds instantly give the Cruxaans information of what their body parts are and other things like so, the most unique being finding the personality traits and things they like in humans individually.

Along with that, the Cruxaans were extremely intelligent. If you were to combine their great intelligence along with the strength of their melee weapons, guns and large arms, you'd see that they are one of the most skilled of extraterrestrials. Along with that, they were amazing to look at - they seemed beautiful, like gazing at a flower combined with the stars in the sky.

* * *

"Thank you, Crux XIV," the leader of the survivors, Mabel Parks, had said. "Without your race, we wouldn't be able to survive."

"You're most welcome," Crux had responded. "But you see, the war between us individualized Cruxaans and twisted Haimans is not finished. The war is ongoing, and our spies had gathered information stating that the Haimans had brought allies - traitors to the Arawath planet. Defeating some of our former kind won't be so easy, as we'll need the intelligence of our kind along with the determination of your kind. The thirty-seven, including you, are special. We'll do our best to protect your kind."

"Thank you," Peter said, "once again."

The two human commanders soon left, their thoughts on the knowledge they have about the war between this alliance and the unsettling and demanding Haimans.

"I've almost forgotten to state to you two," Crux had called out. "There are civilian Haimans that are not to be affected by war - they are innocent; if you ever encounter them, be sure to explain how their empire is pure corruption and that the Cruxaans will assist them in almost every possibly way."

"Okay," the two said while nodding.

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The Illusional Route**

Thinking about two planets filled with species that are fighting against each other and a long, distant route between the two planets really brought the attention of all the survivors. How exactly were they going to fight? Would the Haimans just come to the Arawath or would they and their allies come to Haierin to take the soldiers down and take the civilians to Arawath?

* * *

The survivors had recently found out that while Haimans had their precious mineral known as 'Hai,' the Cruxaans had their precious mineral too - called 'Cruxes.' It is described as the core, being very important. It is said that it is even more precious than Hai, having more abilities other than to time travel, to build, to replicate and to destroy. It had all those abilities, but two other unique abilities that further prove it to be the "core." One one of the abilities is to use teleportation to roam freely anywhere - the other ability is to enhance the strength of anything, including themselves.

That's amazing though - not of the ability to enhance strength, because really, they've heard of steroids before - but the ability to move from Point A to Point B in less than a fraction of a second. It seems as though that extraterrestrials not only have more knowledge of their aliens than humans, but their technology and things like so are much more advanced. Was that the explanation of how spies had entered into Haierin without being noticed?

* * *

The distance between the two planets is about 12,440 miles - with the ability to teleport, forget having to go on a space shuttle to reach the planet in about 120 long hours, just use the chance of going to it in a fraction of a second. The route of using teleportation was named as 'The Illusional Route,' because when you're teleporting you see an illusion is if you're experiencing the moment of going through a black hole and it keeps expanding when it really isn't... for a fraction of a second.

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Traitors of the Cruxaans with the Haimans**

Why would one of the most intelligent and heroic species in the world join a corrupt species of extraterrestrials that serve no purpose other than to gain and obtain for their own greed? Could it be that the traitors were greedy too?

* * *

Over 5,000 years ago, commander Crux IX discovered a new planet about 12,440 miles away from his home, the expanding Arawath planet. He had discovered a species of extraterrestrials, who had called themselves the 'Haimans.' He tried forming an alliance - but the commander of the species, Haist, had thought the Cruxaans were powerful enough to destroy them and saw them as a potential threat. He tried terminating the commander of the Cruxaans, whom had later seen that the Haimans wanted war.

An ongoing chain of millennia of war had caused the deaths of many soldiers - it seemed as though it would never stop, and the cold breeze whilst feeling the scorching temperature would just be causing distractions.

One unit of members sent by the Cruxaans were searching on Arawath for any Haimans. They had found a whole group of them, and they were hesitating to kill them. It was at that point in time that they were about to complete their ask of "kill any Haimans if there truly is any." But until suddenly, one of the Haimans were talking about feeling cold breezes and hot, scorching temperatures. Cruxaans hadn't noticed it until the Haiman started talking about it.

"You can call me 'Haist,'" the Haiman said. "I can tell you, our planet of Haierin is not like that. It's cool when you want it to be, and hot when you want it to be. Say, can we have an alliance? Just get away from the Cruxaans and join us - for generations until the end, we truly should be great friends. Your descendants and my descendants of royalty will be given the rule of treating you like any Haiman - that is, properly."

* * *

Haist XIV announced an unanimous decision of bonding with their fellow allies more - with promised land by the traitors of Cruxaans, there would be an exchange of Hai for them.

* * *

 **Chapter 4. The Declaration of Ending the War**

The cruel and bitter war between two species of extraterrestrials should be ending after millenniums worth of fighting. Had the two separate, individual species been prepared for the struggle to truly end it? Both species had known that if this struggle would come to an end, one of the two of its soldiers had to be finished completely. Their precious mineral would be taken, and there would be a possible explosion to end any survivors there are in the planet.

* * *

The survivors of the invasion see Crux XIV rise up to speak. He has prepared for this speech for years and years, finally pleased to be able to speak about it. No nervousness, no anxiety, and no pressure. He was just up there to speak... clearly as possible, to talk about the cruel and bitter war that had been going for millennia.

"Greetings fellow Cruxaans... and humans," he began to speak. "Unanimously, we must stand together to find the end of a bitter war that has sparked over thousands of years ago. It is now or never, that we shall finish it completely."

"With your assistance and the assistance of our fellow allies," he said while looking at the humans, "we shall forever find peace and continue our Cruxaanian lives without opposition and antagonism to deal with."

* * *

The Haimans' commander, Haist XIV, had made his speech too about ending the war.

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Before the End**

Would millenniums' worth of fighting be over this quickly? The declaration to try to end the war has been made, but when will the declaration of the end of the war be made?

* * *

Peter, with his photographic-like memory and his skills in puzzles, had helped design the new language for the Cruxaans to speak during the war. He'd made sure that the Haimans wouldn't be able to translate it, and that it would sound like pure gibberish. He wanted it to seem like the most difficult puzzle made in the history of puzzles, ever.

Mabel had double-checked it in order to maintain a good statement whether it'd be the perfect language or not. She had thought it was great, but had worried if traitors of the Cruxaans would understand that they've tried designing a new puzzle-language to be loud, but silent in order to harmlessly communicate with each other. It was likely though - the traitors were former Cruxaans, and have knowledge about their former group's intelligence.

* * *

Every Cruxaan and survivor of the invasion had found out that the precious mineral Hai is as equally important as the Cruxes. They had found out that the Hai had two other unique abilities too - the ability to be invisible, and the ability to enhance their intelligence. If you were to have an intelligent species with enhanced strength and a strong species with enhanced intelligence, you can visualize the fact that it would be quite evenly-fought.

* * *

 **Chapter 6. The End of the War**

It was at this point, the true battle would be fought - no matter whose loss it is, it'd be decided as the true end. The start of the end... has arrived.

* * *

Some of the survivors had wondered whether this fight would be worth it or not - was it unnecessary, and what would they get out of it? The debate and argument had been going on for a while, but the best decision was to see what happens after the final battle has been fought.

The Cruxaans used teleportation to reach the planet Haierin. They had been planning for what seemed like centuries in their headquarters filled with battle strategies and advanced technology. The team split up - some Cruxaans stayed back in the battlefield to distract the Haimans, some escorted the civilian Haimaans and others back to Arawath for a better life, and some helped infiltrating the main enemy base which they've put a device on.

What was thought to be a long, hard struggle was instead quite an easy win. With great intelligence, the Cruxaans had easily won the war. They had triggered the device and the entire main base along with others had exploded - all prisoners of war, including Haist XIV, had been put behind bars - the planet would be used for research and other purposes.

* * *

They had won - it was all over.


End file.
